


Strawberry Mentos

by kikoulol340



Series: anime songfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inarizaki, LITERALLY, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Snacks & Snack Food, Songfic, Suna Rintarou-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikoulol340/pseuds/kikoulol340
Summary: Suna Rintarō likes chuupets more than he likes mentos. But for you? He could make an exception.*songfic for Strawberry Mentos by Leanna Firestone
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Series: anime songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042308
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Strawberry Mentos

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and immediately thought of Suna. don't ask why. so for the sake of this fic, if you don't like strawberry mentos, for the next five minutes, pretend you do. might be a little OOC.

You were late. Of course you were, because when were you _not_ late on a Monday morning?

For the first time in your life, something had come into it and completely thrown you for a loop, throwing you off kilter and leaving your mind reeling as you wondered how you could have gotten so lucky. And lucky as you may have felt, it didn’t make your life any easier than it had been before. And it didn’t make it any easier for you to get out of bed and make it to school on time.

Because balancing a boyfriend and school work was nothing short of stressful.

With your third year fast approaching, you had a lot to worry about as it was, and having a boyfriend on top of that did nothing to help your case. You’re sure your parents would reprimand you when they found out you had yet another distraction in your life, but as you rushed to the gym, lungs burning and breath frosting in front of you as the cold of winter got the best of you, you couldn’t quite bring yourself to care. The excitement in your chest when you thought of seeing Suna quelled any worries you had about your future.

Live in the moment, isn’t that what people always said? You can worry about tomorrow when it comes. For now, all you wanted was to see Suna before he got too engrossed in practice.

Barely half an hour had passed since volleyball practice had started, and you burst through the gym doors, chest heaving as your eyes searched for your boyfriend. Admittedly, you were sure you didn’t make for the most attractive of sights at the moment. But the elation in Suna’s eyes, the elation he tried so hard to mask as he made his way over to you, silenced any insecurities you have started having over your appearance.

“Sorry I’m late,” you huffed, letting out a heavy breath as you stood straight, “I slept through my alarm.”

“Disgraceful,” he teased, leaning down to place a small kiss on your forehead.

A whine left your lips at the insufficiency of intimacy, pouting as Suna rose an eyebrow at you and let out a small chuckle. Crossing your arms, you stared up at him expectantly.

“You’re awfully needy today, aren’t you?”

“Shut it and kiss me,” you grumbled, pushing yourself onto your toes to meet him halfway.

And even though he complied, leaning down to kiss you sweetly and tenderly, you couldn’t help but recoil once he got too close. Staring at him incredulously, you had to suppress your laughter at the shock written across his face. You’re almost sure this is the most expressive he’s been since you met him.“You stink,” you stated bluntly, snorting as his gaze hardened, “And what the hell did you have for breakfast?”

“I”m at practice, of course I’m going to stink” he whined, his turn now to pout down at you. It was an amusing sight, to say the least, seeing the usually apathetic middle blocker so inconvenienced by your lack of affection, “And I didn’t have breakfast yet…"

A scowl grew on your face and you leaned up to flick his forehead, “Idiot.”

“Oi!”

“Don’t ‘oi’ me!” you scolded, staring up at him through narrowed eyes, “Finish practice, shower, eat something, and then brush your teeth. _Then_ we can try that kiss again.”

“The hell am I supposed to eat!” he called after you as you walked away, indignity ringing clearly in his tone, “I didn’t pack anything!”

“Anything that’ll fix that breath problem of yours!” you called back, grinning impishly.

“Like what?!”

“Figure it out!” you laughed, your voice echoing through the hallways and reaching his ears despite the distance you’d put between the two of you, “You’re smart, no?”

* * *

It wasn’t until your lunch break that you were able to catch Suna again. Or, it seemed more like _he_ couldn’t catch you until then. Not that you were complaining, of course: if anything, you were flattered he’d even _consider_ come looking for you.

You’d been sat at your desk, reviewing the contents of your classes and bulldozing your way through a packet of strawberry mentos. You had barely noticed Suna as he sauntered into your classroom, his presence shocking the few students that had opted to stay inside instead of enjoying the cold of winter. How you had missed him was beyond you: if not the amount of presence he had, his height in and of itself could get him noticed from a mile away. And still, he managed to startle you, sending you flying out of your chair as he grabbed your shoulders and pulled a small shriek out of you.

It was with a glare in your eyes that spun out of your chair to smack his arm, though he was barely fazed as he grinned down at you, a peach flavored Chuupet between his teeth. Scowling, you snatched it out of his mouth, using his own snack against as you swatted him across the shoulder with it.

“Dickhead,” you murmured, taking a bite of the jelly before handing it back to him.

Still grinning, he took the snack from you and leaned down to peck your lips. Any aggravation you may have previously felt vanished as you leaned into him, a small smile on your lips as you pressed them against him.

With a small hum, he pulled away, licking his lips, “You taste like _chuupet_.”

“Gross.”

“What?” he demanded, pulling out the chair in front of your desk to sit across from you, “You don’t like them?”

You shrugged, “They don’t really taste like anything.”

A small scoff left his lips, and he flicked the packet of mentos still sat on your desk, “Better than the crap you put in your body.”

“Oi!” you grumbled, snatching up the packet and holding it close to your chest, “Watch it. At least my mentos have _flavor_ and _personality_. _Chuupet_ is just a glamorized diet food. Disgusting.”

“I’m an athlete, I have to watch what I put in my body,” he chuckled, staring up at you smugly.

“I’m an athlete,” you poorly mimicked, rolling your eyes as you plopped back into your seat, “Bullshit. You have an addiction, just admit it.”

He rolled his eyes, grabbing the mentos out of your hands. You watched him as he inspected the labels, not even bothering to stop him as he peeled the roll open and popped the last of your mentos in his mouth. A small giggle left your lips as he cringed at the consistency, smacking his mouth a few times as he savored the flavor.

“So?”

Suna didn’t reply for a moment, still smacking his lips and pursing his lips.

“It’s not terrible,” he finally admitted, and you smiled brightly, “But I like my _chuupets_ better.”

Your smile instantly dropped, “Addict.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes and beckoning you closer, “C’mere.”

You didn’t need to be told twice, leaning across your desk to let him pull you into a kiss. A small sigh left you at the laziness of it, the softness of his lips against yours. The few of your classmates that had now become voyeurs didn’t bother you as your attention stayed on Suna and the strawberry mentos on his lips, a haven you hadn’t known you craved until that moment. And when he pulled away, you weren’t sure if you missed the feelings of his lips against yours or the taste of strawberry mentos more.

So you reached into your bag and pulled out a new, unopened packet of your favorite candy.

“You’re going to get diabetes before you graduate at this rate,” Suna snarked, and you stuck your tongue out at him, two mentos already sticking to your teeth and gums.

“And you’re going to get cavities before you got to nationals,” you retorted, grinning smugly at him, “We can pay for each other’s insurance bills, if it bothers you that much.”

“You don’t even have enough money to buy shit from the vending machine. Don't try to get all tough.”

The only answer he got was a pencil to the face.

* * *

Despite your wonderful lunch break with Suna that Monday, your week had been nothing short of exhausting. That small moment of peace had been nothing but a false good omen, and a large part of you wanted to curse out the universe for leading you on so sweetly. You were stressed, irritable, and in desperate need of sleep. And yet, the piles of work you had waiting for you when you got home after school that Friday would not offer you the respite you so longingly craved.

And Suna was not oblivious to that stress.

“Let’s go on a date tonight,” he proposed as soon as you walked out of your last class of the day, waiting ever so patiently for you outside as he did everyday, “Practice ends early tonight. Let me treat you to a meal.”

You sighed softly, smiling apologetically, “I wish I could. But I have too much work.”

“Do it during practice. You can work while you wait for me.”

“Rintarō…”

“C’mon Y/N,” he grumbled, staring down at you with nothing but concern in his eyes, “You’ve been working so hard these past few days.”

“And I need to continue working hard if I want to do well. I’m sorry.”

Pausing in his steps, he pursed his lips, “At least let me buy you something from the convenience store.”

You too stopped walking, turning around to stare at him with a serious gaze. And he stared back with pleading eyes. The longer he did, the weaker your resolve became and the more relaxed your face became. Because as much as Suna acted like he didn’t care about anyone or anything, these small moments when his feelings seeped out, where his mask of indifference slipped and he was laid bare before, they would always get the best of you.

You sighed, shaking your head as you smiled, “Fine. But _just_ the convenience store.”

The grin that blossomed across his face made your conceding feel far more rewarding than it was, and you couldn’t help but mirror his joy, “Perfect, wait for me after practice. If you're not there, I'll break into your house and kidnap you.”

And before you could register him leaning in, his lips were on yours and your sense were overwhelmed by him. A small squeak left you before you melted into him, body sagging as you lifted your arms to rest them on his shoulders, succumbing to Suna and his entirety.

He pulled away far too soon for your liking,spreading down the halls with a short goodbye on his lips, well aware he was _this_ close to being late for afternoon practice. But he was gone so quickly, so suddenly that you were left in a daze in the wake of his kiss, blinking owlishly as you watched him make his leave, waving dopily despite knowing he wouldn't turn around to look back at you. Passing students gave you strange looks and giggled at your infatuation, and yet you couldn’t bring yourself to care much.

Your mind was fuzzy in the aftermath of Suna, heart beating loudly and so fast you were sure it could pop out of your chest. And it was only when the buzz in your head cleared that you recognized the flavor on your lips, surprised at the familiarity and comfort it brought. Licking your lips, and then licking them again, and once more, just for good measure, your chest warmed at the taste that had taken you far too long to recognize.

Strawberry mentos.

You hadn’t had any since lunch. Which could only that Suna…

Your chest warmed further and your heart softened, a happy sigh leaving your lips as you practically skipped down the halls, so lovesick you were sure you would throw up.

Because where Suna was lazy and detached, he was also perceptive and attentive. While he may never ask you outright if you needed anything, would never initiate any kind of comfort, he had his own small ways of telling you he cared about you and your well-being. And you didn’t much else _but_ those tender imperfections he presented you with.

Being with him wasn’t loud and obnoxious, it wasn’t fireworks behind your eyes and butterflies in your stomach. It was the warmth of of a cup of tea between your fingers, the excitement of receiving emails confirming the delivery of a package, the comfort of being able to change into anything _but_ your uniform. Being with Suna was quiet, it was comforting, and the love he spoke was loud in its own way, but only loud enough for you to hear.

It wasn’t the kind of love that filled you to the brim, filled you up until you couldn’t handle it anymore: it snuck in when you didn’t notice and settled in your bones, and when you least expected it, you collapse into it when you needed it most.

It was him buying strawberry mentos and eating them before kissing you, even if he hates them, because he knows how much you love them.

And if you end up spending what little money you have left on a life-time supply of his favorite flavored _chuupets_ and he ends up in the dentist’s office more times than he’d like to tell you, it speaks of an appreciation the two of you hold for one another, and appreciation for your ears and your ears _only_.

_You started eating my favorite candy_

_You buy a pack in every store you’re in_

_Stocking up on strawberry Mentos_

_So when you kiss me it’ll taste like them_


End file.
